


Chosen

by ladybug218



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel said she wanted to feel special and chosen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge at gleeverse

After Mr. Schue presented Rachel with her MVP trophy and they had their group hug, glee rehearsal devolved into an impromptu jam session of all the original songs that people had written over the past week. Brittany started it by demanding a celebratory performance of “My Headband”. Then Santana insisted on finally sharing her new verse of “Trouty Mouth”, much to Sam’s chagrin and Mike Chang’s delight. Lauren prevented Puck from reprising “Big Ass Heart” by finally sharing the original song she wrote for him called “Well Hung Clothes”. 

Halfway through her song, Schue realized that they weren’t getting anything productive accomplished and left them to their own devices while he took a DVD of their performance down to Emma’s office.

Quinn and Finn were the first to leave, with Quinn claiming a headache which Santana translated as “Quinn’s too much of an uptight bitch to let loose and have fun” after they left. Mercedes wasn’t far behind, having gotten a text from Kurt to come over so they could celebrate/commiserate together. Santana left shortly after that, dragging Sam with her, when Brittany started making up a song she called “Robot Sex” for Artie. 

It didn’t take long for Rachel to realize she was the only single person left in a room with three couples who had no qualms about making out in front of other people. She mumbled an excuse that no one paid attention to and left the room with her trophy.

All of the other after school activities were done, so the halls were eerily quiet. It was nice, she admitted to herself, to be able to walk down the hall without fear of getting slushied or locker checked though. But there was something about the quiet that unsettled her too. She quickly gathered the books she needed for homework and was getting ready to close the locker door when she heard footsteps behind her. Bracing herself for a blast of icy cold, artificially flavored, high-fructose corn syrup and number twenty red dye, she turned to see which of her tormentors was at school so late.

To her surprise, it wasn’t a student behind her. She recognized the tall man with the dark curly hair and eyepatch as the new shop teacher. Idly she wondered if Figgins had some kind of personal rule about hiring shop teachers with missing body parts. She was even more surprised when the man spoke to her.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” he said with an easy smile.

“It’s fine,” Rachel assured him quickly. “I just didn’t think there was anyone left here besides us glee kids.”

He nodded. “I was finishing up a personal project,” he explained, holding up a rough cloth bag. “Needed some tools that I can’t use in my apartment.”

“Oh. That’s nice.” Rachel wasn’t sure why he felt the need to justify himself to her and she turned to close her locker, grabbing her trophy from the shelf first.

“Nice trophy,” he remarked. “What’s that for?”

“Our glee club won a competition and the team voted me the Most Valuable Player because it was my idea to write original songs,” she explained. “It was really an honor to be chosen by them.”

The man chuckled as if she had said something funny. Her confusion at his reaction must have been apparent on her face because he quickly said, “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just. Well, I have this friend who was chosen for… a special honor and she always hated it.”

Rachel frowned. “Why would anyone hate having an honor bestowed upon them?”

“It’s complicated,” he said. “But, uh… that’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you, Rachel.”

At the sound of her name, Rachel took a step back and reached in to her pocket. “How did you know my name?” she demanded. “If you’re planning to assault me, you should know that I have pepper spray and I’m not afraid to use it.”

That made him laugh. “Don’t worry. I am not going to hurt you. Look, I’m doing this all backwards. My name is Xander Harris. I’ve been working here for a few weeks as the shop teacher but I am really here because I was looking for a girl and wow, that isn’t making me sound any less skeezy. I don’t know why Buffy insisted I come here to find you when Faith and Robin are in Cleveland anyway.”

Rachel cocked her head to one side and tried to make sense of his babbling. “Is there a point to this, Mr. Harris?” 

“Please call me Xander,” he insisted. “Mr. Harris makes me think of my dad and thinking of my dad is unhappy making.”

“Uh, okay, Xander,” she said. “Is there a point to this?”

“Oh, right, the point,” he said. “So, the point is this. You may have been chosen for something special and I’m here to find out if you were.”

“Something special like your harem of underage ingénues?” Rachel asked, still suspicious.

Xander laughed again. “Wow, if you only you knew how untrue that was. Anyway, no. It’s kind of hard to explain. If I promise I’m not here to hurt you or your virtue, can we go somewhere else to talk?”

Rachel considered. “Okay, fine. But I’m texting both of my dads to tell them where I’m going and I’m sending them a picture of you in case I go missing.”

“That’s fine,” he said, giving her a toothy grin when she held up her phone to snap his picture. “I can’t wait for you to meet Willow.”

*

Four hours later, Rachel was relieved that her dads weren’t home when she walked in the door. She immediately headed up to her bedroom to try and make some kind of sense of what Xander had told her.

Vampires were real. So were demons. And magic. And it was possible that she was one of thousands of young girls all over the world who had been chosen to fight evil. 

It was almost unbelievable and there was still a small part of Rachel that wondered if she had suffered some kind of head injury or if she was having a very vivid coma dream. Xander had provided indisputable proof of his claims though; first by casting a spell that rendered her unable to speak, then by staking a vampire in the alley behind the Lima Bean. That was pretty convincing. Rachel asked if there was some way to use her talent to fight evil, but Xander muttered something about underworld child bride deals and changed the subject quickly.   
They made plans to meet the next day and he explained that he had some friends in Cleveland who would be able to give her a few tests to determine if she was truly a slayer. He laughed when she asked if he had a study guide for the tests and mentioned someone named Willow again. 

Now Rachel was stuck alone with her thoughts. She idly considered calling Finn but she knew he was probably with Quinn and she didn’t feel like dealing with their drama right now. Mercedes and Kurt would write it off as her imagination. Puck would insist that if any of the glee kids were going to fight monsters, it should be him and his guns. Oddly enough, she thought that Santana would be a good person to discuss this with, but she knew the other girl was struggling with her own issues.

What if she really was a vampire slayer? Would she have to give up school to go and fight monsters all the time? What about her dreams of Broadway? Were they forever dashed by this? She had no idea how she was supposed to sleep tonight with all of these unanswered questions spinning through her mind.

The doorbell startled her out of her reverie and she padded down the stairs in her pajamas and bunny slippers to see who was at the door. Coach Beiste was one of the last people she was expecting to find there.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“No,” she said. “I’m here to help you.”

Wary, Rachel pursed her lips. “What are you talking about?”

“Rosenberg called me and told me that Harris bumbled his explanation of the whole slayer thing,” she said. “I figured I should do damage control.” She took advantage of Rachel’s surprise to push past her and head to the living room to sit down. 

Rachel hadn’t thought the day could possibly get any more baffling after her conversation with Xander, but apparently she had thought wrong. She followed Beiste into the living room and sat down. “What are you talking about?”

“Harris told you about vampires and demons and the whole ‘one girl in all the world’ thing, right?” she asked. 

“Yes, he did,” Rachel confirmed. “But… how do you know about that, Coach Beiste?”

“Call me Shannon,” she said. “I’m part of something called the Watcher’s Council. It’s our job to make sure that potential slayers have the training and support they need. I was sent out here after Rosenberg’s spell unleashed the full slayer powers on all of the potentials because we had some weird readings in the Lima area. They got me a job at the school to look for a likely girl.”

“So why didn’t you say anything to me?” Rachel asked.

“Because I only started to suspect you were the one we were looking for a few weeks ago,” she explained. “At first I thought it might be Zizes. Or possibly Lopez.”

Rachel frowned. “What made you suspect me?”

“Watching you dance during Tik Tok,” Beiste said. “Something about the way you were moving reminded me of the slayers I’ve seen in action. So I did some research and watched some old videos of you. I sent them to Rosenberg to analyze and she decided to send Harris out to help me.”

Somehow, having someone she already knew and respected talking to her about this made it more real. “So what happens now?”  
“After the test tomorrow, we figure out if you’re actually a slayer.”

“And what if I’m not? Will you wipe my memory like Tommy Lee Jones in Men in Black?”

Beiste laughed. “No, Rachel. There is definitely something special about you or we wouldn’t have found you. We’re just not sure what it is.”

Rachel gave her a wry smile. “Well, I always knew that I was special. I just never would have guessed that it would involve the supernatural.”


End file.
